


Bound By Love

by fieryhotaru



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sticky Sex, Tattoos, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerrow gets pretend-captured by the Dark Ace and they have some role-playing fun in Cyclonia. OLD FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Aerrow struggled, trying to break free of the strong men’s holds, but it was no use. His hands were tied behind his back, and his sleeve was ripped off of his arm and tied around his mouth to keep him quiet. He was being carried through a dark hallway, in the castle of his favorite place… Cyclonia. Yes, Aerrow was captured and brought to Master Cyclonis’ castle. The sky knight groaned, already knowing who was behind this…

Aerrow was pushed to the ground, the men holding his shoulders. His head was yanked up so he could lay eyes on his captor.

“Not so rough, boys.” The Dark Ace said slyly, stepping out of the shadows. “I don’t want my new toy broken already.”

“D-Damnit! I’m not your toy!” Aerrow said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll play nice.” Dark Ace took the redhead’s chin in his fingers. “Promise.”

Aerrow was ashamed of himself. Not because he got captured, but because he was totally turned on by what the Dark Ace just whispered. Besides, he already knew he was getting captured. Dark Ace warned him last week…

_FLASHBACK_

_“Argh! Dark Ace!” Aerrow cried out, trying to escape from underneath the dark-haired man as they fought on his flying skimmer. “You’re being mean today!”_

_“Sorry, Aerrow,” Dark Ace smiled. “I guess I’m a little sexually frustrated.” He leaned down. “Seeing you privately once every two weeks is not enough, my little sky knight.”_

_“Well,” Aerrow blushed. “That’s not my fault, commander.”_

_“Yes, I know.” Dark Ace sighed. “My master sure has been keeping me busy.” He smirked, making the sky knight nervous. “However, we could make some… long-term arrangements if you’re interested.”_

_Aerrow gulped. “What kind of arrangements?”_

_“Well…” The Dark Ace began. “I could send some of my men to get you from Amazonia and bring you to Cyclonia, and then we could have some old-fashioned fun. But we must pretend we’re enemies, Aerrow. We’re not safe there.”_

_Aerrow thought about it carefully. Then he smiled and nodded. “Alright, I understand.”_

_Dark Ace’s plan worked perfectly. Aerrow went on a self-survey of Amazonia, and sure enough, some men were there to “pick him up.” Aerrow was worried about his friends, so he sneaked to one of their radios and called his friends, saying he had been captured. They were going to come save him, but he said the men were just putting him in prison, so he could find a way to escape, though it might take a while. Luckily they believed him and left him to handle it on his own._

_END FLASHBACK_

Aerrow remembered that they were supposed to be acting like they hated each other, so he pulled away from the Dark Ace, though he hated to do it. Dark Ace smiled; glad to see Aerrow playing along. He leaned down, coming face-to-face with his victim. “I kind of like it when you play rough, Aerrow.” He whispered. Aerrow shuddered, thinking of all the things the Dark Ace was going to do to him while he was here…


	2. 2

The Dark Ace and his Talons led Aerrow to the dungeon, but it wasn’t a normal prison. It was a torture chamber. Aerrow was kind of disturbed by this, but he tried keeping his mind on the Talon commander.

When they turned the corner, they came to a room separate from the chamber that actually had a door. “I’ll take it from here, boys.” The Dark Ace took Aerrow and let the men go back to their posts. Dark Ace then pushed Aerrow into the room and closed the door, and untied the gag from Aerrow’s mouth.

“Ah, finally, Aerrow…” Dark Ace took him and untied the rope from his wrists, only to bring them over his head and chain them to the wall. “We’re going to spice things up a little.” He looked at Aerrow, who had an uncertain look on his beautiful face. The Dark Ace moved closer, coming face to face with the sky knight. “But, I’ll understand if you would want to stop.” Aerrow looked up into Dark Ace’s red eyes, seeing his sincerity. Aerrow smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t want you to stop, Dark Ace.” He whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Aerrow winked, showing confidence.

“Alright, then,” Dark Ace grabbed the front of the redhead’s top. “Brace yourself.” He ripped Aerrow’s shirt completely down the middle, and then tore his pants completely from his body. Aerrow blushed and shivered, feeling totally exposed. The older man’s eyes scanned the boy’s angelic form hungrily, taking a mental picture. He saw Aerrow’s excitement grow, and he gained his confidence back. “What’s this?” He roughly grabbed Aerrow’s hardness, and the boy cried out. “I had no idea, Aerrow.”

“N-No…” Aerrow choked out. “D-Don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Dark Ace smirked. “Don’t do… this?” The Dark Ace raked his fingernails along Aerrow’s length, leaving small welts.

“YAAH!” The sky knight was having a hard time controlling himself, but he had to act like he didn’t like it. “S-Stop…”

“Oh no, I’m not.” The Dark Ace played along. “You obviously want this, Aerrow.” He took his chin again. “Just admit it.” Aerrow narrowed his eyes and pulled away from the Dark Ace’s hand. The dark-haired man sneered. “Well, it doesn’t matter. As long as you obey me, there’ll be no problems.” Aerrow’s head shot up at that statement.

“Never!” He said sternly. Dark Ace then slapped Aerrow across the face, not hard, but just enough to stun him. He gave the Dark Ace a surprised look, and then gritted his teeth, pretending to be pissed. The older man grinned darkly, taking one of the boy’s legs and holding it up high, positioning himself in between. He used his other hand to unzip his pants, pulling out his large cock. Aerrow didn’t have to pretend to be shocked; He was still amazed at how big it was. “N-No, please… don’t do this!” He feigned sobbing.

“Too late, Aerrow.” The commander pressed the head of his cock into the sky knight’s tight body. “You can’t luck out of this one.” He pushed himself all the way in.

“AH! Ah-hah…” Aerrow wasn’t acting here, either. It has been a while since they’ve done this… too long a while. Tears escaped from his eyes as the Dark Ace fucked him. Dark Ace grunted, thrusting in and out of Aerrow’s tightness mercilessly, ignoring the tears. “AH! AAH!”

“Yes, scream louder, sky knight.” The Dark Ace was getting closer to his climax hearing Aerrow scream like that. “I want you to.”

“Nngh… YAAAH!” Aerrow cried as the Dark Ace came inside him, and he released himself on his own stomach and chest. The dark-haired man pulled out and stepped back, taking another mental picture of his sky knight, who was panting and glistening with sweat and cum. Dark Ace went up to Aerrow and unchained his wrists. The redhead couldn’t hold himself up and almost fell to the ground, but the Dark Ace caught him.

“Tired, are we?” Dark Ace said. “I’ll send you to your quarters.” He banged on the door, giving the guards the okay to come into the room. Aerrow crossed his legs, not wanting those men to see him naked. “Clean and dress him and take him to his room.” Dark Ace ordered. The men nodded and took Aerrow’s arms, leading him out of the room. The commander followed, grinning.

They all came to a closet full of black and red striped pants. One of the guards grabbed a small pair while the other two wiped the release off of Aerrow. Aerrow didn’t like this; He wanted to at least do it himself, but I guess he had no choice. “That’ll do. Let’s go.” Dark Ace snapped. Aerrow smiled inwardly. _I guess he doesn’t like other guys touching me, either._ They stopped cleaning him and put his pants on for him. Then they went further down the hall to where the individual cells were. The guards found the empty one for Aerrow and pushed him inside. Aerrow looked around at the grey walls and the little bed in the corner and the toilet in the other. _It’s actually as big as my bunk on the Condor, maybe even a little bigger…_

“You can go back now.” Dark Ace instructed. “Let me have some words with him.” The guards turned and walked away, mumbling to each other. Then he turned to Aerrow, putting his hands on the boy’s bare shoulders. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dark Ace asked in a worried tone. Aerrow stood there for a moment, and then started laughing, almost evilly. The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow.

“Are you kidding? I loved it!” Aerrow jumped up and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired man’s neck. “I want more!” He said playfully.

“Ack! Hold on!” Dark Ace pried himself out of Aerrow’s grip.

“What? We’re safe now, aren’t we?”

“Yes, but that hurt.” The Dark Ace rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry.” The boy shrugged his shoulders. The older man just smiled and cupped his hands around Aerrow’s face.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“I told you, I’m fine. Really.” Aerrow smiled. “I love this.”

“Well, good.” Dark Ace smirked, leaning down and placing his forehead on the sky knight’s. “It’s going to get better tomorrow.”

“Really?” The redhead’s eyes brightened up. “What are you gonna do to me?”

“Not telling.” The Dark Ace teased. “All I’ll say is: It’s going to get hot.”

“Hot?” Aerrow asked.

“That’s your clue.” Dark Ace pecked Aerrow on the lips. “Now get some rest. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir!” Aerrow said, saluting. The Dark Ace smiled and kissed Aerrow again, this time longer and with more love. “I love you.” Aerrow whispered against the older man’s lips.

“I love you, too.” The Dark Ace whispered, kissing him again. They pulled away and Aerrow sat on the bed, watching his lover turn to leave. “Get ready, sky knight. You’ll receive your punishment soon.” He said jokingly over his shoulder.

“Oooh, I’m so scared!” Aerrow pretended to weep. The Dark Ace snickered and closed the door behind him, thinking about the fun day with his sky knight tomorrow…


	3. 3

Aerrow was scared awake by the door being slammed open. He looked up and saw the three guards from yesterday, who were ready to take him to his captor. Aerrow’s brows furrowed, partly because of the bright light and partly because he was supposed to look pissed about this. He sighed and held his hands up, silently saying he’ll come willingly. The men looked at each other and smirked, and then took Aerrow’s arms and roughly pulled him out of bed. As they paced down the hall, one of the guards tied the redhead’s hands behind his back. Then, he put a blindfold around Aerrow’s eyes and a gag around his mouth.

Aerrow felt them stop moving, but only for a moment. They threw him on his stomach on what felt like a doctor’s patient table and spread his legs wide apart and chained his ankles on the sides of the table, then put a chain around his neck to keep him from moving. Aerrow heard them laugh as they left the room. He waited a few minutes, getting goose bumps. Finally he heard familiar footsteps coming closer.

“And here we are again, my little sky knight.” The Dark Ace sneered. Aerrow shuddered, feeling excited and nervous. “You look absolutely stunning, lying there all ready for me.” The boy tried replying, but the gag muted him. “Can’t talk? That’s too bad.” Aerrow whimpered. He wanted to see what his captor was doing. “Remember I told you yesterday that things were going to get hot?” Aerrow felt Dark Ace’s hands on his hips, slowly rolling his pants off over his cute ass. The boy moaned in response. “Here’s what I meant.”

SSSST

“MMPH!” Aerrow screamed into the gag when he felt hot liquid drop on his ass. What… What is this?

“It’s hot wax, Aerrow.” Dark Ace explained, reading Aerrow’s mind. “Don’t worry, it won’t leave permanent marks.” Aerrow felt another hot drop and groaned. “I wouldn’t be doing this if it did.” Another drop fell. And another.

“MMM!” Aerrow was going insane, and not because of the wax, but because he wanted Dark Ace to touch him while he was doing it, or at least touch himself. He could feel the Dark Ace’s evil eyes burn through him, as well as the wax, helping with his craziness. “Mmm… MMM!”

“What was that?” The commander asked, stopping with the wax. “You want to say something?” Aerrow felt Dark Ace unclip the gag and it fell from his mouth. Aerrow coughed, getting some air back in his lungs. “Well?” Aerrow didn’t say anything; he just bit his lip, being stubborn. The older man sighed. “Fine, then. If you have nothing to say, I’ll continue.”

“W-Wha…?” Aerrow felt something poke at his entrance, but it wasn’t the Dark Ace. In contrast to the wax, it was very cold, icy even. The redhead was going to say something, until he felt the cold object get pushed inside him, and he screamed instead.

“This plug will get you ready for me, unless you don’t want that.” Dark Ace said slyly. Aerrow shivered from the cold plug, but didn’t say anything. “If you don’t want this inside you, Aerrow, say so.”

“I… I…” Aerrow tried saying, but the Dark Ace twisted the plug.

“Hmm?” The Dark Ace asked.

“Please, t-take it out! I-I don’t want it!” Aerrow squeaked.

“Oh? Well then, what is it you want?” The dark-haired man pulled it out halfway.

“I… I want…” The sky knight was having a hard time acting like he didn’t want this.

“Yes, Aerrow?”

“I want… you… inside me… please!” Aerrow said through gritted teeth.

“Ah, I see. Very well… you can have me.”

“Ah… AAAAH!” Aerrow screamed as the Dark Ace grabbed his hips and thrust inside him quickly and fully. They have had sex so many times, but Dark Ace never once thrust in so hard like that on the first one; He would always go slowly at first. Aerrow had wanted the Dark Ace to take him like this for a long time. “AAH!” The dark-haired man didn’t wait any longer and started fucking Aerrow hard, the boy’s moans filling the room. “Oh, ah… AH!”

“Say my name, Aerrow.” Dark Ace said in his ear, striking his prostate.

“D-DARK ACE!!!!” Aerrow screamed, coming all over himself and the table. Hearing Aerrow cry out his name made the Dark Ace come soon after. Aerrow’s body went limp, feeling the man’s release slide between his thighs. The Dark Ace pulled out and quickly caught his breath, zipping his pants up. He wiped the dried-up wax and wet cum off of Aerrow and untied the blindfold from the boy’s eyes, his green eyes adjusting to the bright light. Then they looked into each other’s eyes for the first time that day, and the older man smiled a dark smile.

“That’s my good little sky knight.” Dark Ace untied Aerrow’s hands and ankles, then snapped his fingers, summoning the guards. The men came and pulled Aerrow off the table, taking him back to his cell, the commander following.

“OW!” They threw the redhead on the bed, and the Dark Ace ordered them to go back to their posts. The dark-haired man kneeled in front of Aerrow, the boy smiling almost gratefully. “Dark Ace, that was amazing. Thanks so much.”

“My pleasure.” Dark Ace said, glad he didn’t hurt Aerrow. “Listen, Aerrow, I won’t be here tomorrow afternoon. I have a mission.”

“Oh…” The sky knight was a little disappointed, until he suddenly thought of something. “So, you’ll be home in the evening, right?”

“Um, yes.” Dark Ace said “But…”

“How about…” Aerrow interrupted. “You ‘accidentally’ leave the door unlocked, and I try to escape, but I end up finding your room instead?” Aerrow grinned, the Dark Ace’s brows furrowing.

“Aerrow…”

“Trust me. I can get out of here easily. I won’t get in trouble. Pweeeeease?” The boy made a cute face. Dark Ace sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Fine.” He finally agreed.

“Great! But… where is your room?” Aerrow asked.

“Fourth floor, mid-hall. I’ll leave it unlocked for you. But, Aerrow…”

“Hmm?”

“… Be careful.” Dark Ace said briefly. Aerrow giggled. “What?”

“No, I’m just… happy that you care about me so much.” Aerrow held back obnoxious laughter when he saw the Dark Ace actually blushing. He arched his neck up to lightly kiss the older man’s lips. “I’ll be fine.” The Dark Ace cleared his throat.

“Heh, I know you will.” He kissed Aerrow’s forehead. “You have the devil’s luck.”

“Yeah, I know.” Aerrow smirked. “Love you!”

“I love you too, Aerrow.” He said, turning to leave. “Good night.”


	4. 4

Aerrow’s afternoon went by slowly. It seemed like the sun was staying in the same spot for days. But at long last, the time came to make his “escape”. The Dark Ace did leave the cell door unlocked, so Aerrow slid it open and looked around for the guards. He didn’t see them, so he quietly stepped out of his cell and shut the door behind him. The redhead tiptoed own the hallway, dodging any windows and doors. He was getting closer to the stairs when he heard a door squeaking open behind him. _Crap! I have nowhere to hide!_

“Goin’ somewhere?” The guard asked Aerrow. The sky knight didn’t answer; he just began running as fast as he could to the stairs. “After him!” He called to his buddies. Aerrow looked behind him and saw that the three guards were gaining fast (their asses didn’t hurt) and had their crystal staffs in their hands.

 _Damnit! This isn’t good!_ Aerrow looked around for something to help him… and that something caught his eye almost instantly. _The vent!_ Aerrow looked up at the ceiling where the vent was. _Those big guys won’t be able to follow me through there._ Aerrow jumped and grabbed a pipe, swinging his feet through the vent first and his body followed. Then he immediately started climbing up the way that led to the next floor up, using his limbs to press against the walls.

“Little bitch… shoot him!”

“Ah!” Aerrow saw a red bolt of energy in the corner of his eye and stiffened. The men continued shooting with their staffs and Aerrow dodged each one. One of the men grew tired of this and threw his staff at the boy. Aerrow saw it coming and grabbed it. “Bad idea.” He teased, flicking the crystal out of the staff and letting it drop, and it exploded in the guards’ faces, rendering them unconscious. Aerrow laughed and let go of the staff as well, continuing his climb. _They’re gonna wake up as soon as I get to the fourth floor. I’d better hurry; I don’t want them to catch me._

ZZZ

Aerrow was right. When he reached the fourth-floor vent opening, sweating profusely, he could hear guards everywhere trying to find him. _Man I screwed up. Dark Ace is gonna be mad._ When Aerrow barely heard the guards anymore, he jumped out of the opening and landed quietly on all fours, quickly looking around for guards.

“Where is he?!” He heard a guard from far away shout. Luckily, he landed in the middle of the hall, where the Dark Ace’s room was. _But which door?!_ Aerrow looked around at all the doors and picked one, trying to open it. Locked. Aerrow tried another one, and it was unlocked, but the room was empty inside. Then, after two other locked doors, he found an unlocked door with a bedroom on the other side, a bedroom fit for a king, no less. _This is it_. Aerrow was about to go in and saw a guard running down the hall towards him. “There he is!” He shouted, telling the other men. Aerrow rushed into the room and locked the door, hearing the guards’ gallops become louder.

Aerrow ran to the middle of the room, looking for a place to hide. He saw the bathroom door slightly ajar and quickly decided to hide in there. He opened its door, and almost passed out from what he saw.

“Aerrow?” The Dark Ace stood there, completely naked, with a towel in his hand. Aerrow assumed he was taking a bath or something, but became totally mesmerized by the Dark Ace’s god-like body. “You’re early. What’s wrong?”

“Oh, um…” Aerrow stumbled. “I’m, uh… hiding…”

“Hiding? From what?”

KNOCK KNOCK “SIR! It’s important!” They both heard the guards yell.

“Them…” Aerrow looked up at the dark-haired man, who had a pissed-off look on his face. “I’m really sorry! Could you help me, please?” Aerrow smiled, hoping to ease the commander. Dark Ace sighed.

“Fine.” Dark Ace wrapped the towel around his waist. “Get on the bed.”

“On the bed?” Aerrow repeated, finding that not a good place to hide.

“I have an idea.” Dark Ace said, motioning Aerrow out of the bathroom. Aerrow got on the bed, which he noticed could fit four people, and watched the Dark Ace pull something out of his drawer. “Hands and knees.” He ordered. Aerrow turned and got on his hands and knees like he was told. “Move up, closer to the headboard.” Aerrow did, and finally saw what the older man had in his hands.

“Handcuffs?” Aerrow raised his eyebrow. “You just happen to have handcuffs in your drawer?”

“Shut up.” Dark Ace put the chain around the headboard and clasped Aerrow’s wrists in the cuffs skillfully, placing the key on the nightstand. “Now behave.” The commander straightened up and went to the door calmly, opening it. “What is it?”

“Sir, we thought we saw the young redheaded sky knight around here. Have you seen him?”

“So, you’re the ones who let him escape.” Dark Ace pondered. The guard gulped. “Well, look at what I caught for you.” He pointed to said sky knight, who was acting like he was pissed, trying to escape from the handcuffs.

“Sir…”

“I’ll take care of him. You go back to your posts and pretend this never happened. Got that?” Dark Ace’s eyes carved into the guard’s threateningly. The men got the hint.

“Y-Yes, sir!” They have him a Cyclonian salute and hurried down the hall, back to the dungeons. Dark Ace grumbled, shutting his door and locking it. He turned to his captive, who was trying to reach for the key with his toes.

“Trying to run away?” The older man said loudly. Aerrow stopped and looked up.

“Just trying to show you how easy it is to escape your traps, Dark Ace.” The boy smirked. Dark Ace smirked back, taking the key in his hand.

“Not easy enough, I’m afraid.” The Dark Ace looked down at his captive, admiring the boy’s backside arched up in a sensuous, yet playful way, and the wry look on his face. _He looks like a puppy._ He thought, grinning outwardly, making Aerrow curious.

“What?” Aerrow raised an eyebrow.

“I was just thinking…” Dark Ace wandered closer to the redhead. “How we shouldn’t let this situation go to waste.”

“What do you mean?” Aerrow was really curious now.

“It’s just a little punishment for getting caught by those idiots.” The dark-haired man said evilly. “You did promise you wouldn’t.” He removed the towel from his waist, letting it slide to the floor. Aerrow gulped.

“Uh, but… Hey!” Aerrow stopped, feeling the man get on the bed, positioning himself behind him. “Wait…”

“No more waiting.” Dark Ace pulled Aerrow’s pants down. “I’ve had a rough day, and the last thing I wanted was to deal with those fuck-heads one more time, especially on your behalf.” He leaned forward and down to lick Aerrow’s ear, and leaned down more to bite the crook of his neck.

“Nngh…” Aerrow groaned, pushing his ass against the Dark Ace’s hardness in response.

“Heh…” Dark Ace loved how Aerrow couldn’t help but get turned on by simple things like that. “You want me, Aerrow? Do you want me in here?” He fingered the sky knight’s entrance teasingly. Aerrow didn’t say anything, he just cried in impatience. “You have to say it.”

“Uhhh… please… f-fuck me, Dark Ace.” Aerrow finally said.

“With pleasure.” The Dark Ace took his erection and pushed it slowly inside the boy’s body. He waited there a few moments before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back inside, beginning a steady pace.

“Oh, God… ahhh…” Aerrow felt the Dark Ace’s tongue slick across his neck and shoulder as he plunged deeper and deeper inside his ass. The Dark Ace found Aerrow’s sweet spot, and grunted when he felt the redhead tense up on the inside.

“Dark Ace, faster…” Aerrow cried, and the Dark Ace complied, fucking the sky knight as fast as he could. Every cry the boy made brought the dark-haired man closer to his orgasm.

“Fuck… Aerrow… fuck…” The Dark Ace roughly grabbed Aerrow’s small hips and jerked forward, coming inside the redhead. Aerrow let out his last cry before releasing himself on the red sheets below him. Aerrow, while catching his breath, looked down and realized what he did.

“Oops… I-I came on your bed sheets.” Aerrow turned his head towards the Dark Ace. “Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about that.” Dark Ace pulled out and stood up slowly. “No one comes in here but me.” He took the key and unlocked the cuffs, releasing Aerrow’s wrists. “And now, Aerrow, I wish to shower. You interrupted that earlier, remember?”

“Oh, yeah…” Aerrow sat up, rubbing his wrists. “I’m sorry… I seem to be making your day worse…” He frowned.

“That’s not true.” Dark Ace said calmly. Aerrow looked up at him. “You could never ruin my days with you, even if you tried.” Aerrow blushed and smiled shyly. Dark Ace snickered and picked up his towel. “You may join me, if you wish. Being in that dungeon must have made you feel disgusting.”

“Huh?” Aerrow blinked. “Join you… in the shower… right now?” The dark-haired man nodded. Aerrow blushed harder, remembering how he ran in on the Dark Ace earlier, his gorgeous naked body shining in the light. The Dark Ace smiled and shook his head, tired of waiting for the redhead. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, which snapped Aerrow out of his daze. Aerrow turned his head towards the bathroom door when he heard the shower running, assuming that the Dark Ace was already in without him. He pulled up his pants and tiptoed over to the slightly open door, peeking inside.

Aerrow gasped quietly, seeing that the shower curtain was nearly wide open, exposing the commander’s full body to the boy’s green eyes. The water rained down over the Dark Ace as he rinsed the shampoo from his thick, jet black hair. Aerrow quickly decided that he loved Dark Ace’s hair wet; it fell to his neck, and his bangs were hanging down over his eyes, until he ran his fingers through them and pushed them back. This was also the first time Aerrow got a good look at the Dark Ace’s perfect ass…

“Are you getting in or what?” The Dark Ace called over his shoulder, staring seductively at the boy.

 _Ack! How did he know I was here?_ Aerrow thought, biting his lip in embarrassment. But, Aerrow sighed, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was Dark Ace’s turn to stare as Aerrow quickly took his pants off and stepped over to his captor in the shower. The Dark Ace moved over, letting the sky knight enter, and he shut the shower curtain after.

“Turn around.” The dark-haired man instructed. Aerrow nodded and did what he was told, resting his hands on the tiled wall. The Dark Ace reached for his shampoo bottle and put some of it in his hand, and then he put the bottle away and lathered the shampoo in his hands. Aerrow kept his head still as the Dark Ace rubbed the cold shampoo through his scalp, enjoying the loving contact. “Close your eyes.”

“Huh?” Aerrow felt himself being yanked back so he was directly under the falling water, and quickly closed his eyes before the shampoo ran down his face. When the rinsing was done, Aerrow parted his bangs so they were out of his eyes, but they stuck out terribly on either side of his head. The Dark Ace nearly cracked up when he saw how funny Aerrow’s hair looked. Aerrow grimaced and quickly ran his fingers through his bangs so they wouldn’t stick out to the side anymore. The dark-haired man cleared his throat, and reached for the liquid soap. He then slowly poured the soap across the boy’s chest and shoulders, watching the pink liquid run slowly down his pale body. 

“Beautiful.” Dark Ace said, pressing his lips against Aerrow’s. As he slipped his tongue inside the moaning boy’s mouth, he used his hands to rub the soap over Aerrow’s torso, cleaning him thoroughly. Then he moved his hands down to the redhead’s lower regions, cleaning him carefully.

“Mmm…” Aerrow moaned in the kiss, pushing against the Dark Ace’s hands. The Dark Ace took a soapy finger and pushed it inside Aerrow’s entrance so he could clean that, too. The sky knight moaned again, wrapping his arms around the dark-haired man’s neck.

“I haven’t washed my body yet.” Dark Ace said after he broke the kiss, smirking. Aerrow blushed, nodding and taking the soap. He too squirted it on the body in front of him, and then began cleaning his lover thoroughly as well. He carefully rubbed the soap around Dark Ace’s broad shoulders and down his strong arms, and then back up to trail slowly down his hard chest. Then, Aerrow shyly took the Dark Ace’s length and washed that, too, the man watching intently. Finally they rinsed off together and got out of the shower and dried themselves (the Dark Ace let Aerrow borrow a towel). Aerrow wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped into the bedroom ahead of the commander.

“Whoa…” Aerrow said, looking about the room. This is the first time he got a good look at the Dark Ace’s room. “Your room is huge!”

“Heh, I suppose, compared to yours.” Dark Ace dried his hair as he came up next to Aerrow. Aerrow continued gawking at the room, which was aptly painted a wine-red color. It had a high ceiling and was at least three times wider than Aerrow’s bunk on the Condor. He began walking and looking around, starting at the dresser next to the Dark Ace’s bed.

“Wait…” Aerrow said, picking up a little box. “Do… you smoke?” Aerrow popped the lid, and it was indeed a pack of cigarettes. He looked back at the dark-haired man in shock.

“Sometimes.” Dark Ace replied. “When I’m stressed or incurably horny, of course that was before I met you.” He said that with a wink.

“I was about to say, I never tasted it on you.” Aerrow smiled, glad that he wasn’t addicted. He put the pack down and moseyed to the book shelf, eyeing what looked like a photo album. “What’s this?” He reached for it, almost pulling it off the shelf.

“No!” Aerrow froze, hearing the Dark Ace’s angry voice. “Don’t, they’re… um… personal.”

“Oh, come on, please?” Aerrow said in a cute voice. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“I said no, Aerrow.” The Dark Ace was serious. He didn’t want anyone, not even Aerrow, to see those pictures… pictures of his days with the Storm Hawks. _Why did I even keep them?_ The Dark Ace mused.

“Oh… alright…” Aerrow said, a little disappointed. But then he got an idea to get the Dark Ace to show him at least one picture… “Well, how about I show you a picture of mine, that no one else has seen?”

“What?” Dark Ace’s brows furrowed. Aerrow grinned and ran back into the bathroom, rummaging through his pants. The commander followed him. “How can you have anything with you? I discarded your uniform.”

“I sneaked it out of my uniform before you had the guys take me away.” Aerrow explained. “I didn’t mean to have this picture, though. I forgot I had it in my pocket when it was in the wash, but I saw it that night and nabbed it before you took me to the prison.” Aerrow stood up, finally finding the photo. “No one’s ever seen this picture before. Here.” He handed it to the Dark Ace.

“Hmm…” Dark Ace took the photo, looking at the back first. The writing said: “Aerrow – 6 years, and Radarr.” _Six years old…_ He thought. _That’s how old he was when I…_ The Dark Ace shook his head, ignoring those thoughts and turning the picture over. What he saw stopped his breathing for a moment. It was a really cute picture of the young redhead smiling and his eyes shining brightly. He was holding a baby Radarr in his arms, the co-pilot looking shy for his first picture. Aerrow turned his own eyes from the picture to see the Dark Ace actually cracking a smile.

“You like it?” Aerrow asked, grinning along with the commander. Dark Ace broke out of the trance he was in and looked up at the smirking boy in front of him, his face turning grumpy again.

“Y-Yeah, I like it.” Dark Ace answered, clearing his throat. He looked into Aerrow’s eyes, which seemed to be begging playfully for something. The man got the hint, rubbing the back of his head. “Okay, fine, I’ll let you see a picture of mine. But just one, got it?”

“Hehe… okay!” Aerrow grinned, happy he got what he wanted. Dark Ace gave the photo back to Aerrow and walked to the bookshelf, the boy close behind. He picked up the album and quickly searched through it, trying to find a picture that didn’t… reveal too much… Finally, half-way through the book, he found a good enough picture, and he took it out and gave it to Aerrow.

“Ooh…” Aerrow said. It was a shot of just the Dark Ace, but he looked about Aerrow’s age. The Dark Ace had a goofy, mischievous look on his face as he pretended to fly the blue skimmer he was sitting on. Aerrow couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Dark Ace asked.

“O-Oh, nothing, I just…” Aerrow smiled. “I just really love this picture.”

“Well, good, because it’s the only one you get to see.” Dark Ace said, seeing a slightly evil grin sneak on the redhead’s face. “What is it, now?”

“Hmm…” Aerrow rubbed his chin. “I think I’ll black-mail you with this…” He joked.

“Oh, no, you won’t.” Dark Ace smirked, putting the album away and stepping closer to the boy, who took a few steps back in response. “Give the picture back, Aerrow.”

“No.” Aerrow stuck out his tongue. The Dark Ace jumped at the boy, grabbing for the photo. Before he did that, Aerrow had turned around, holding the photo out as far as he could, avoiding the man’s hand, laughing hysterically. Dark Ace grinned, picking up Aerrow by the waist and carrying him to the bed, immediately getting on top. They wrestled and laughed for a little bit before Aerrow gave up and let the dark-haired man swipe the picture away. Aerrow smiled up at the older man above him, causing him to smile, too.

The sky knight caught something in the corner of his eye as he lay on the bed. He turned his head and saw an acoustic guitar next to the bookshelf, which had colorful bands wrapped around the headstock and looked a freshly polished honey color.

“Ooh, Dark Ace…” Aerrow pointed to the guitar. “Can you play that?”

“Uh…” Dark Ace looked to where Aerrow was pointing. “Oh, yes… a little…” He got off the redhead and stood, Aerrow following. “It… belonged to my father.”

“Wow, really?” Aerrow decided then not to go pick it up. “It looks brand new! Unlike Finn’s crappy electric one…”

“Yes, well, I do take good care of it.” Dark Ace explained. “It’s the last thing of his that I have with me.”

“Oh…” Aerrow responded, suddenly feeling depressed. He sat down on the bed and sighed. Dark Ace noticed the boy’s strange behavior.

“What?” He asked.

“It’s just… I feel like… I don’t know that much about you…” Aerrow said, looking down at his feet.

“Well, what would you like to know?” Dark Ace sat next to the redhead. “About my father, or…”

“Well, um…” Aerrow thought of what to say. “I know you… can’t tell me everything right now, and I understand, but…” He paused, and then looked up and smiled. “Anything you can tell me now, I’d be more than happy to hear it!”

The Dark Ace was surprised at what the boy just said. _He’s very mature for his age… that’s probably why I love him._ He smiled. “Then, I’ll tell you.”

“Alright!” Aerrow’s smile grew bigger.

“My father was certainly a jack-of-all-trades.” Dark Ace said. “He taught me everything he knew, like guitar-playing, basic mechanics, even what he did for a living.”

“What was it?” Aerrow asked.

“He was a tattoo artist.” Dark Ace replied.

“Aw, cool!” Aerrow squealed in excitement. The dark-haired man snickered. “So, you can do that, too?”

“Yes.” Dark Ace answered. “Actually, I put a number mark on our new prisoners.”

“But, can you draw pictures and stuff?”

“Well, yes, but I’m a little out of practice with that…”

“Oh, that’s okay! I’m sure you’d do fine.”

“Wait…” Dark Ace’s brows furrowed. “Are you… saying you want a tattoo?”

“Oh, uh, yes… didn’t I mention?” Aerrow gave him big puppy eyes.

 _So much for maturity._ The older man thought, rubbing his head. “Aerrow, I don’t think…”

“Please, Dark Ace.” Aerrow pleaded. “I don’t want one just cuz they’re cool, I…” He looked at the Dark Ace. “I would like it to be from you, t-to show…” Aerrow tried to think of words. “To show that… I belong to you.”


	5. 5

“I would like it to be from you, t-to show…” Aerrow tried to think of words. “To show that… I belong to you.”

The Dark Ace was surprised to hear that. He didn’t think Aerrow thought that way about their relationship… but the darker side of him liked the idea of leaving his mark on Aerrow forever… and he knew the perfect one too…

 _Damnit, stop that._ The dark-haired man said to himself. He looked the boy in the eye, seeing how those emeralds shined with seriousness. He thought for a moment, and then sighed. “Are you sure, Aerrow? Tattoos don’t come off.”

“I’m sure.” The sky knight said with confidence.

“Hmm…” Dark Ace nodded. “Alright, then. We’ll get dressed and go.”

ZZZ

The Dark Ace led Aerrow to the room where the ID tattoos were given to the prisoners. He told Aerrow to lie down on a bench while he got the supplies.

“It’s going to be in a place where no one will see.” Dark Ace told Aerrow.

“Already picked the perfect spot!” Aerrow said, pointing to the lower left side of his groin.

“Perfect.” The dark-haired man smiled. “You’re going to have to remove your pants.”

“Um, okay.” Aerrow obeyed, tossing his pants to the side. “Is… Is this…”

“Going to hurt?” The Dark Ace finished his sentence. “No, it isn’t. It’ll just be… uncomfortable.” As the commander turned on the machine and got the colors and needles ready, Aerrow was getting a little nervous. Dark Ace noticed this right away. “Do you really want this, Aerrow?”

“Yes!” Aerrow nodded quickly. “Yes, Dark Ace. I’m absolutely sure. I want your mark on me.” His confidence came back.

“Alright.” With that, the Dark Ace went to work, slowly and carefully. As he poked the needle through Aerrow’s skin, the boy shivered.

“J-Just… it’s just a weird feeling…” He said before Dark Ace could say anything. The older man nodded, and then continued, creating the image on the sky knight’s skin.

ZZZ

“It’s finished.” The Dark Ace said, using a cloth to wipe off the excess ink from Aerrow’s waist, and then from the needle, turning off the machine.

“R-Really?” Aerrow asked. “That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” He sat up, stretching.

“Forty-five minutes, I suppose.” Dark Ace found a mirror, so that the boy could see it. “I must say, I did a great job.” He kneeled down in front of Aerrow, holding up the mirror.

“Heh… I’m sure it’s…” Aerrow stopped, seeing the tattoo through the reflection. “I-It’s… awesome!” He gawked at the fine artwork, but was confused as to what exactly it was representing…

“It’s an idea my father made up.” The dark-haired man began to explain. “These are dragon wings…” He pointed to them. “And they’re protecting its finest gem, which is the circle in the middle, because dragons would protect treasure.”

It was true… the wings did look like they were shielding the jewel in the middle. “But… is there a reason why the gem’s green?” Aerrow was still a little uncertain.

“Yes.” Dark Ace simply said. “The color represents someone’s eyes, which in turn represents the whole person.” He rubbed his chin. “Now, who around here has green eyes?”

“Heheh… I get it.” Aerrow blushed a little. “The gem is me, and the wings are… you.”

“That’s right.” The commander placed the mirror down, and then wrapped his arms around Aerrow’s waist, putting is head on the boy’s chest. “This dragon will protect its precious gem…” He looked up into those emerald eyes. “Because the gem belongs to the dragon.”

“Ah…” Aerrow was speechless again, but smiled a huge smile at his lover. He was so happy and so grateful that the Dark Ace did this for him. He curled his fingers through that dark mane and held him close and said: “Thank you so much, Dark Ace. This means a whole lot to me.”

“It was nothing.” The Dark Ace pulled away, bringing them both to their feet. “I love you, Aerrow.”

“I love you, too.” Aerrow said back, going up on his toes so he could kiss the man. Dark Ace kissed back, embracing his treasure with his wings.

ZZZ

“Listen, you have to put this lotion on the tattoo once a day starting in three days. Understand?” Dark Ace gave a bottle to Aerrow as they approached the sky knight’s cell.

“Got it.” Aerrow took the bottle. The Dark Ace opened the cell’s door, leading the boy inside. “Can’t I stay with you?”

“I’m afraid not.” The commander shook his head.

“Hey, um…” Aerrow said, sitting on the bed. “If you don’t mind my asking, what happened to your father?”

“He died of cancer when I was fourteen.” Dark Ace closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” The redhead said sincerely. “Dark Ace…”

“You don’t have to be…” Dark Ace said, remembering whose father he killed that same year. “He was a good man… He deserved much more that he got.”

“Hey, he got you.” Aerrow tried brightening things up. “And I do, too!”

“Hmph… that’s right, and don’t forget it.” Dark Ace smiled, slowly closing the door. “Good night, Aerrow.”

“G’night!” Aerrow said before lying down in the bed and hearing the cell door close.

ZZZ

Aerrow slept all day the next day, until he was scared awake by those three men again. But something was wrong, because the Dark Ace didn’t tell him he would be there that night… and the men looked more disgusting than usual. “Hey.” The one in the middle with blue hair said.

“Wha…” Aerrow was quieted when the man with blonde hair on the right clapped his hand over his mouth and the other hand around his arms and waist. Aerrow tried kicking himself out of the grip, but the man with purple hair on the left grabbed them and secured them under his armpits.

“Let’s go.” Their leader said, and they carried the sky knight to the darkest part of the dungeon.

“Argh!” Aerrow growled in pain when he was thrown on the cold dungeon floor. He tried getting away, but the men grabbed him again and smashed him against the wall, clasping his wrists in cuffs that were on a chain hanging from the ceiling. They were really tight and painful, and the boy couldn’t escape from them. “What the hell’s going on?” Aerrow shouted angrily.

“Gee, you should already know that, sky knight.” The blue-haired one sneered.

“Yeah, we’re sick of the commander always getting you, and we want a turn!” The blonde one laughed.

“Without his permission?” Aerrow snickered back. “You guys are gonna get in so much trouble…”

“Well, he’s not, and we’ll make sure of that with a Hypnosis Crystal!” the purple-haired man kneeled down in front of Aerrow. “Now pucker up, babe!” He pressed his dry, disgusting lips to the sky knight’s, grabbing his jaw to keep him still. Aerrow almost threw up from his smell and taste.

“MMPH!” The redhead kicked the man away, spitting on the ground to get rid of the taste.

“We won’t be having any of that!” The man with blue hair smacked Aerrow hard across the face, leaving a bruise. He positioned himself in between Aerrow’s legs, but he grabbed them so he wouldn’t kick him, too. Aerrow looked up into the man’s cold eyes angrily. “Heh… you know, you’re the first one the boss has had in three months, boy.” He smirked.

 _Three months…_ Aerrow gasped inwardly. _That’s when we started seeing each other!_

“Heh, yeah, but he used to share.” The blonde guy said. “And then when he stopped, he let us have all we wanted!”

“But, for some reason, he wants you all to himself.” The purple-haired one stood up slowly.

“Ah, but there is a reason.” The blue-haired man grabbed Aerrow’s chin. “He’s the best-looking prisoner around.”

 _What…_ Aerrow thought. _He stopped raping prisoners… because we’re seeing each other? He stopped for me?_ He snapped back to reality when he felt the man’s tongue slide across his shoulder. “Augh! No, stop! STOP!”

“Heh, I’ll shut his mouth.” The blonde man unzipped his fly and walked over to the boy. Aerrow stared in horror as the man took his penis and stuck the tip in his mouth. But the blonde man forgot something… Aerrow had teeth.

“OW! FUCK!” The man quickly retreated. “The sneaky bitch bit me!” The blue-haired man smacked Aerrow again, this time with a backhand, making the bruise bigger.

“AH!” Aerrow yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hmm…” The purple-haired one rubbed his chin. “You know, he fights with us more than he fights with the boss.”

“Yes he does.” The blue-haired one feigned a gasp. “Could this mean that the sky knight has a little crush on the commander?” Aerrow’s eyes widened. “Oh, he does! How cute.” Aerrow didn’t say anything. He just furrowed his brows and looked away from the man. “Well, you can just forget about him.” The man unzipped his pants and brought Aerrow’s pants up over his ass, moving closer. “We’re better than he is.”

“No, no…” Aerrow said as he heard the men cackle hysterically. _No, please… please… Dark Ace, help…_

SLAM

“What the…” They all turned around when they heard the door smash open. Aerrow’s eyes adjusted to see who the person was standing in the dark hallway…

“Commander!” All three men said in unison.

 _Dark Ace…_ Aerrow indeed saw the Dark Ace standing there, but the look on his face was menacing. _Dark Ace?_

“What… the FUCK… is going on here?!” The Dark Ace was absolutely furious. The men cowered before him, mumbling their explanations quietly, but it wasn’t working. “Didn’t I tell you NOT to touch him? DIDN”T I?!”

“A-Ah…” Aerrow had never… ever seen the Dark Ace so mad. The redhead was almost scared for himself and the men.

“B-But, boss…” The blue-haired one stood up.

“SILENCE!” The Dark Ace shouted, reaching for his double-edged sword. “I will never hear your fucking annoying voices EVER AGAIN!”

SLASH

Aerrow gasped… almost passing out. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from what was happening. The Dark Ace stabbed through the blue-haired man’s chest with his red-glowing sword. The other men tried to run but the Dark Ace shot an energy blast at them, and they fell to the ground. But the Dark Ace wasn’t done. He wielded his sword low and disemboweled the purple-haired one. He turned and saw the blonde one shaking and pleading in the corner. The Dark Ace walked slowly to the man and looked him in the eye before stabbing him through his throat. He pulled the sword out and shot at the chains that were suspending Aerrow’s arms.

Aerrow groaned as he felt the blood rush into his limbs. But as soon as his arms were better, he went back to staring at the horrifying, bloody mess in the dungeon room. Then he looked up at his savior, who seemed a little distressed himself.

 _Shit, what have I done?_ He looked into the boy’s green eyes. _And in front of Aerrow…_ Suddenly, the Dark Ace’s face went stoic and sighed. He flicked the blood off of his sword and put it away, and then walked towards the door, ashamed of himself.

“W-Wait!” He heard the sky knight say. He stopped and turned his head around, but not looking Aerrow directly in the eye. But Aerrow could still see it… the disappointment of his bloody actions. Aerrow stood up and ran to him, desperately wrapping his arms around the man. “Thank you… Thank you, Dark Ace.” He whispered against his chest. “Oh, God, I was so scared.”

“Aren’t you scared of me, now?” Dark Ace’s voice was monotone.

“No! No, of course not!” Aerrow craned his neck up to kiss his warm lips. “Why the hell would I be?” He held the man closer to him. “I love you, Dark Ace.”

“I love you too, Aerrow.” The dark-haired man finally hugged back. “I knew those fuckers took you because I saw your cell open.”

“Thank you, b-but…” Aerrow said. “Did… Did you have to kill them?” He looked down at the dead men.

“Yes.” The Dark Ace answered. “They kill the prisoners when they get bored of them. They would have killed you, too.” Dark Ace didn’t want to think about that. “But, Master Cyclonis is going to be angry with me.”

“Why? Aren’t they under your control?”

“Well yes, but…” The dark-haired man realized the redhead was staring hopelessly at the bodies. “Come on; let’s get back to your cell.”

“No, please… can I… can I please stay with you?” Aerrow’s voice wavered a little. The older man looked at the sky knight’s face, seeing that he was still scared and very upset. The Dark Ace sighed.

“Yes, you may.” The Dark Ace agreed. “But, you need to leave tomorrow. First thing in the morning. No excuses.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Aerrow smiled. Dark Ace cupped the redhead’s angelic face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to Aerrow’s, silently telling him not to be scared as long as he’s around.

ZZZ

In the morning, before the sun rose, the commander led the sky knight to the Cyclonian’s hangar. He gave Aerrow a skimmer to use so he could get back to the Condor.

“I contacted them, letting them know I’m on the way.” Aerrow said, swinging one leg over the skimmer, getting on.

“Alright.” Dark Ace pulled something out of his pocket. “Don’t forget these.” It was the tattoo lotion and Aerrow’s picture.

“Thanks.” The boy took them, but hesitated. “You know… I want you to have this.” He handed the picture back to The Dark Ace.

“Really… why?”

“It’s the least I can do for all you did for me yesterday.” He replied. “And because I know you like it so much.” He smirked.

“Ack… hmph. Fine, I’ll take it.” He took the picture back. Aerrow giggled.

“Hey, um…” Aerrow put the lotion in his pocket, remembering what those men said in the dungeon about the Dark Ace. “Just uh… thanks again for everything.” He decided not to bring it up.

“Hmm?” The Dark Ace said. “I already told you, you don’t have to… Mmm…” The man was silenced when he felt the sky knight’s soft lips on his. After a few moments, Aerrow pulled away slowly, smiling.

“No, I do.” He said back. The Dark Ace was kind of confused, but just went along with it, smiling and nodding. Aerrow pecked him on the lips once more before starting up the engine on the skimmer. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you, too, my little sky knight.” And with that, Aerrow took off quickly before the sun rose over the clouds. The Cyclonian commander watched the Storm Hawk fly away as he leaned against the castle. “Remember, my love,” He whispered. “That tattoo means you’re bound to me… forever.”


End file.
